little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:G Koh/Life With Akko: A Little Witch Academia Alternate Story
Summary: Diana Cavendish make a visit to Japan to settle matters for her family. When she accidentally loses her wand and her wallet, she decided to visit Akko's home to get aid only to learn a dark secret Akko has kept for a long time. Origins - Everyone's returning to their homelands for some well deserved R & R. Akko boasts she'll have a blast back at home and wrote down her adress to her closest friends but many of them already had plans of their own. - Diana however have to settle a property dispute when her aunt made a blunder. However, an accident causes her to lose her wand and her money got swindled. Diana remembered Akko's adress and went there in hopes she could use the wand to get help. She rang the door and Akko's mother opened. Diana introuced herself as Akko's classmate only to receive a cold response from Akko's mother who closed the door immediately when hearing about her daughter's name. Akko's mother yelled at Diana for pulling a cruel trick which Diana denies. Akko's mother yells and was about to assault Diana only to be pulled away by Akko's father. Akko's father get the idea and tells Diana that their daughter has been dead for more than a decade. - Diana wondered what they meant. If the Akko in Japan was dead, who was the one that has been in Luna Nova? However she fell asleep and found herself in a room when awoken. Akko was there and Diana demanded who she was. Akko answered Akko. It was at that point, the past was revealed. Akko showed Diana her memories. - Akko was six years old and her family was happy. However, the doctors informed her parents that she wasn't going to live that long. Akko was dying from an incurable disease and slowly, her body starts to shut down until..... With that, Akko's parents decided to make the remaining time Akko had worthwhile. The last moments with her parents was at Shiny Chariot. After the show, Akko and her parents went back home and embraced which was the final time. Shattered - Akko wandered the streets aimlessly. Ursula, the woman who stood for her was Shiny Chariot but the cost of that revelation came with another secret: Chariot took her magic way. The ultimate act of betrayal, the dream that she held for so long was gone. The life in her eyes faded away till only there was just an empty pit. The girl wasn't alone and they wanted her soul. - Back at Luna Nova, Diana, overcame by grief and rage slapped Ursula. Surprised at why the Cavendish did that to her, the former yelled at why she did it. Due to her own actions, Akko was unable to pass on. Diana tear into Ursula that Akko has been dead for a long time and she came back just to fulfill her dream, among which is to see her once more. Ursula/ Chariot was downright horrified at the news given to her and Diana left the room disgusted at what her former idol has done. Ursula would have continued to stop Croix from enacting her plans but her heart said otherwise. - Chariot went head into the city, tirelessly searching for Akko. She succeeded but was captured by the demons. The Demons decided that they let her watch the next event. A black hole appeared below Akko's feet and suddenly, thousands of hands grabbed Akko. They grabbed every inch of her body and Akko complied. Ursula begged the demons to take her instead but her answer was met with cold silence. With that, the portal closed and the demons freed Ursula who screamed in total despair. Rescue - In the Underworld, Akko sat on a boat as the owner of said boat ferried her into what is known as the Gates of Hell. Akko didn't fought back at what was happening to her. There wasn't a point to fight back. At least that's what she thought. - Memories began to pour in. The first encounter with magic, her friends she made and the adventures taken. A voice wondered if that's what she wanted. Akko looked to see Holbrook's father riding a boat of his own and asked again. Akko replied that everything she has ever done were founded from a false dream. Holbrook's father agreed and what happened to Akko was without doubt a tragedy. Holbrook's next response was that eventhough the origin may have not have started out pure but the ride was real and the bonds and experiences made were genuine. Akko weaved her tale into a better one. Holbrook's father asked again if that what she wanted. Akko cried yes. - At the alley where Akko was taken forever, Chariot cried aimlessly to whatever force that made this story. She begged that Akko be spared from the fate and let her take her place as she deserved to be there. Chariot then mourned for Akko, telling that she wasn't just the best student, she was the best sister she ever had and painfully revealed how sorry she was for putting her through all this. Suddenly, a portal of light opened and Ursula watched as something came out. It was Akko. Eternity The world was safe at last and Yggdrasil was reborn. However, Akko started to lose consciousness and Diana bring them to the ground. Everyone ran to Akko who explained to them that her wish has fulfilled and because of it, her body begins to dissapate. Tears flowed down their eyes but Akko continued to smile. She was happy that everyone of them has grown and thanks Ursula for giving her a dream. With that, Akko closed her eyes and her body transformed into golden dust and ascended up to the Heavens. Several months has passed and Luna Nova has begun to be lively except it felt empty. Ursula was at the gardens and pondered on all the best of memories with Akko. Woodward appeared and tells Ursula how proud she was of her but Ursula feels like the victory was bittersweet only for Woodward to drop good news. "Sensei" "Akko." In front of her, Akko was there. Ursula ran to Akko and hugged her tightly all the while she cried tears of joy in seeing Akko again. Akko explained that Heaven was amazed at what she has done that she was given a new lease on life. With that, Ursula and Akko continued as teacher and student. Category:Blog posts